Sweet Lovesong
by Arthurs Merlin
Summary: Petunia is getting married and Lily has been invited-but wha twill happen when James Potter decides to crash the ceremonies L/J in love seventh year.


AN: This is a story about Petunias wedding and how it all goes horribly wrong. It is set in the summer of Lilys sixth year, she is seventeen going into her seventh year at Hogwarts. I do not own any characters you recognise, just the ones you dont recognise. All characters are WM and JKR trademarked, I do not own them.

Please Read and Review

Lily stared down glumly at the platform floor. This was the last place on earth she wanted to be right now. She was waiting for the 12:42 train to Hanging Stanley and was going to visit her parents at their holiday cottage on the seafront. There were not many people on the platform, a girl and boy were sat on the bench eating ice cream and fruit lollies. And there was a skinny white and black dog sniffing around the overflowing bin by the station bridge stairs. The sun was blaring down on the platform surface and it was a surprise that the train tracks had not melted, Lily thought. With a loud, long low whistle a train was becoming clearer and closer to the platform as it gained speed. Lily picked up her brown satchel and small suitcase, she stepped closer to the platforms edge.

As the train pulled to a hasty stop the carriage doors swung open and dozens of people tumbled out of the carriage carrying numerous shopping bags. Lily squeezes into the doorway and looked briefly around for somewhere to store her luggage. The train was not over crowded but it felt very busy and very stuffy, begrudgingly all the luggage space had been taken up by a dozen or more of the same cases and trunks so Lily dragged her stuff further down the train to find a seat.

After finding her seat by a large window Lily shut her eyes as the countryside hills flew past her and the train headed towards the coast.

'The next stop will be Hanging Stanley' a gruff mans voice called out, Lily stirred awake and stretched out her long body. Her hair had become a tousled mess but she didnt care, her heart sank as she remembered how her fiancé James Potter loved to mess with her hair when she woke first thing in the morning. She shook herself angrily out of her minor daydream. Mr and Mrs. Evans had never approved of James Potter, he was not good enough for their youngest daughter and Lily had desperately wanted to bring him to Petunias wedding but her parents had refused. So it was that she found herself clambering of the 12:42 train onto a darkened platform with a portly guard stood at the check out door looking at a timetable. It was starting to get dark and Lily figured it must be nearing midnight as it was only August, she walked over to the guard and showed him her ticket. He nodded at her curtly and let her pass.

'There you are! said a tall blonde haired woman, she had sparkling blue eyes and was wearing a long green overcoat with bright pink sandals. Your mother wondered if you had actually got lost,'

Lily smiled

'Hi Aunty Peg,' and gave her Autn a warm hug the train was a little late thats all., where is mum? Lily added heaving her case into the boot of the Honda Prelude which her Autn had affectionately named Annie, something Lily never really understood. Aunty Peg was Lilys mothers sister, and the complete opposite. Although even sometimes too wild for Lily Aunt Peg was a damn sight more fun than her mother.

Once on the road Aunt Peg bombarded Lily with question after question about her school and how her final year was going. It was a very different journey to the one Lily had just finished.

'So,' Aunt Peg said, puffing on her cigarette as the Honda rattled along the coastal road heading for Hanging Stanley. This boyfriend of yours-

'Fiancé,' Lily corrected her, stiffening in her chair

Autn Peg smiled

'Fiancé,' Peg said what does he do, did you meet him at school?

'Weve been at the same school since we were eleven, he is lovely. And I miss him. You would like him Aunt Peg, he is funny, charming and intelligent.' Lily explained, a slightly dreamy look on her face as she looked out the window.

'You never know, your mum might let him come to the reception,' Peg said, Lily rolled her eyes and replied with a rather cynical comment. Though it did little to relieve Aunt Pegs questioning.

'What do you do at this school of yours, your mum dont tell me much these days,'

'Oh you know,' Lily said casually 'learn stuff'

'Lily,' Peg said slowly 'dont lie to your Aunt,'

Lily grinned

'You know exactly what I do at school Aunt Peg, and I would appreciate it if you didnt tell Uncle Mark and Aunt Marissa when we get to the cottage,'

'I wish I could do magic,' Peg said off handily as she turned the steering wheel, the car pulled on to a murky muddy track which had no lamps or any source of light.

The moon was now shining brightly at the top of the midnight black sky. And Lily could see the brightest star in the sky the night time was that clear. It made her think of what Sirius and James might be doing right now, probably working on something for the Order or knowing Sirius he would be fighting with Rose again or Regulus. Lily sighed and looked out of the window and a small house was coming in to view. As the Honda pulled nearer Lily could make out the portly silhouette of her father standing at the front door with her Aunt Marissa, a thin boney woman who was the spitting image of Lilys sister, Petunia. Lily often referred to her father and Aunt as Short and Stout like in the nursery rhyme.

'Ah, Peggy, wher have you been?' Mr Evans asked, as Lily jumped out of the Honda and Aunt Pef helped her with her luggage 'Do you have any idea what peole will think of you coming home late with a seventeen year old girl?!'

'Relax Johnathan,' Peg implored walking past him into the house 'Lils got her in one piece didnt she?'

Marissa tightened and clutched to her brothers arm

'I think Lily should go straight to bed, the boys should not be disturbed at this late hour.'

The boys were Aunt Marissas supposed little angels, Daniel and Sam. Yet Lily knew only too well that they were no such thing. She wondered if , now being fifteen, the boys would have calmed down and stopped their childish behaviour but Lily was doubtful as she crossed the living room floor and saw pieces of wedged chewing gum hanging from the fire place and dangling like Christmas decorations.

Lily settled herself down in her room which was the small box room at the top of the house, her father had simply pushed all the rubbish and boxes to the other side of the room. IT had a definite cold feel to it, as if it was a room which had been unloved for many years. Lily ran her finger across the side of the bookcase next to her bed and had to wash her hands in the sink to get the dust and grime off. But it was nearing one o clock and Lily could here the sounds of Aunt Pegs high heeled sandals across the landing and muffled voices of her parents as they all went their separate ways to bed. Lily had not been surprised that Petunia had not been waiting up for her. They had never really been close since Lilys fifth year when Petunia had begun dating Vernon Dursley, her now husband-to-be. Lily yawned and stretched herself out to be comfortable and pulled the covers over her head. She was, no matter what happened going to try and not cry herself to sleep, she was now fully alone and was missing James Potter more than ever.

'Padfoot, are you awake?' James Potter whispered. 17-year old James was stood at the end of his friends bed holding a candle. Sirius did not stir. James placed the candle down on the edge of the trunk and walked to the top of Sirius bed. He then withdrew his wand and muttered a spell. Sirius became drenched in water. He was now definitely awake.

'Wake up would have sufficed, Prongs,' Sirius grumbled as he threw a sweater on and dryed his hair with a towel. 'Where are we going anyway?'

'I have to see Lily,'

'What?' Sirius said perplexed. He had stopped getting dressed.

'Lily, I have to see her, I have to hold her I have to-'

'Have you lost your mind? Her family hate you, if you turn up to that wedding- which by the way you have no idea where is- you might just cause a bit of a stir,' Sirius explained to him. James was not listening, he was too busy packing a bag. Sirius wished that he lived alone or at least Remus could be here to talk sense in to James. Sirius caught his friends arm and implored him to see sense.

'Sirius, you wouldnt understand. Lily means everything to me' James said 'I cant be without her-'

'James, mate, sleep on it for gods sake. You dont even know where the wedding is,'

'She did tell me, 'James said numbly 'I'm sure it was something Stanley.'

'Prongs, you have lsot it, surely you can live without her for two whole days!'

James shook his head.

'Im not complete without her,' he mumbled 'Im going Sirius,'

'Youre an idiot, you know that,' Sirius said sighing, he starting pulling on a faded pair of grey jeans. James grinned at him

'So does this mean we can take the bike?' James said eagerly

Sirius threw the keys at him absent mind idly

'But let me drive, you start her up. The way you drive we will be lucky if we get off the ground,' Sirius said, but James was already out the door and down the hallway.

AN: I own the characters you do not recognise. I wrote this about a week after my sisters wedding at 5 am in the morning so please bare with me. All characters you do recognise belong to JKR and WB.


End file.
